The Christmas Wish
by IceQueen143
Summary: On Christmas Eve Harry is having a hard time dealing with Sirius' death and cannot find any Christmas spirit let alone happiness. ONE SHOT! please review!


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! Weeeee!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------- 3-------------------------------------------------------

It was cold, very cold. The fireplace was burning brightly, flames dancing to and fro. There was tinsel and garland everywhere, enough to fill his tiny bedroom back home. The windows were fogged by the frost. It had been snowing for days now. The snow was hard to fly in which meant no Quidditch for Harry. He had to wait for spring to come again. He sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, sulking.

"Hey Harry! It's Christmas Eve! Stop acting sour and come!" shouted Ron as he started towards the portrait. Hermione had already gone home to spend Christmas with her parents, which meant there was no one around to nag the two of them to do their work or study because of some test they had soon. Ron turned around and saw Harry, still sulking on the couch. He walked over and plopped down next to him. "Come on Harry! You should be at least a little enthusiastic. I mean sure, there's not much to be excited about, but there's a huge feast downstairs just waiting for us to eat! You know chocolates and muffins, eggnog and apple cider. All the good stuff comes out!" he said with a silly grin on his face.

Harry looked over, his face was emotionless. "All right then, let's go before you throw me into the bloody fire!" said Harry, lifting his wiry frame from the couch.

They headed down to the Great Hall, going down countless number of staircases and passing many pictures. It wasn't until they finally reached the Great Hall that Harry had looked up from the floor. He was met by the most beautiful sight: A Christmas Tree stood almost thirty meters tall, adorned with bright ornaments of green and red, blue and yellow. At each corner there was a tree adorned by colors of each house: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Along the edges of the windows there were long strands of pine, and on the windows themselves were huge wreaths adorned with garland. They sat at their respective table and looked up to the head master, Dumbledore, for the annual Christmas speech.

When he was through, a group of young students, mostly girls, sang a few Christmas carols, and sat back down. Then the head master stood up again and said, briefly, "Let the feast begin! Oh, and Happy Christmas!"

With that cue, food, enough to feed a third world country for years, appeared. Everyone present dug in, indulging themselves with food. They all stuffed their faces while at the same time trying to have conversations with each other. Ron, who was stuffing his face full of turkey, turned to Harry and said, as clearly as possible, "Come on Harry! Thish food ish deishous!"

Harry looked around him and ate until he felt like he could burst. After diner was served, another course of eggnog and deserts came forth. The two of them, who were pretty much stuffed, looked at the food and forgot about the complaints that their stomachs were giving them. They stuffed chocolates upon chocolates, truffles and muffins and chocolate frogs and everything else that you could possibly imagine down their throats.

It wasn't until they were done with their huge feast that Harry and Ron felt as if they could puke. They trudged upstairs, dragging themselves the whole way up. When they finally entered the common room, they rushed upstairs (rushed here means that they waddled as best as anyone can when they've eaten their own body weight in food) and changed.

It was well past midnight when Harry awoke with a start. He had been having another nightmare, and wait_, was it a nightmare? What was it about?_ He thought to himself, as he rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. He couldn't remember anything from it, but he also couldn't bring himself to fall back to sleep. He lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wish I could at least talk to him, once more" whispered Harry to himself. He hadn't been the same Harry since Sirius had… He couldn't believe it anymore. He didn't want to think about it at all, he didn't even consider it possible. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about it. He rolled over onto his side, looking down at his pillow. He fell asleep shortly after, hot streaks rolling down him cheeks.

It was early morning that Ron ran over and shook Harry violently. "What is it Ron?" asked Harry, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's Christmas, Harry! Come on!" with that, Ron flew down the stairs, leaving Harry alone.

Harry sat up _its Christmas, I might as well try to be happy_ he thought as he pulled his robe over him and walked slowly down the stairs. Ron had already started to open his presents when he turned to Harry with a grin larger than his face. Harry looked down and saw several carefully wrapped presents and one badly wrapped present. "That one's yours" said Ron as he got up and let Harry walk over to it.

Harry strode over towards the present. It was covered in brown paper unlike the brightly colored wrapped presents that sat alongside it. "Who's it from?" asked Harry, curiosity filling his mind. Without waiting for an answer, he knelt down beside it and played with the paper. He carefully unwrapped it and picked up the card that lay at the top of the gift.

'Happy Christmas' was all it said, but the date was marked almost a year ago. Out of the envelope fell a thick, dark, grey feather. Tears welled up in his eyes as realization struck him. It didn't matter what the present was, but it was from Sirius. _He must've picked it out a long time ago, but he isn't able to see my face_ thought Harry grimly. He peered down into the rest of the brown papery mess of a gift and pulled out a box, of sorts, that had a message on it. He ignored the writings and opened it to find pictures. There were a lot of pictures and, to Harry's amazement, were all dated on the back. He picked up a picture and looked at it. It was Sirius and alongside him were two other people that looked a lot like… Harry stopped. Tears were flooding his vision and he had to take his glasses off to wipe away the tears.

"Well come on Harry, let me see!" said Ron excitedly, trying to peer over Harry's shoulder.

_This is the best Christmas I could ever hope for. Thank you Sirius_ Harry thought as he picked up the picture and gazed again at his parents as they happily danced around between each other, all three of them silently laughing. Harry picked up the box and noticed the quick note that was scribbled across the cover: _I found these lying about the other day, thought you might like them_.

With that, Harry and Ron excitedly continued to open their presents. _There is no present lying about here that could top that one_ he quietly thought to himself as Ron pulled out a sweater that his mom had knitted for him with a bright green "R" in the center of it.


End file.
